gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Hakurō
Hakurō, also known as Hakurō of Kitami and the Brown bear slayer, is the leader of the pack of 700 dogs in Hokkaidō. Appearance Hakurō is a black-and-white Siberian Husky with blue distinctive eyes. He has 2 scars on the right side of his head, probably from bear claws. He later loses his right paw. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, because of the change in drawing style, he appears to have eyebrows. Hakurō is not seen, nor mentioned, in the anime. In GNG anime, his design changes greatly. He was given light blue nose, light brown fur and black scar-like markings around his eyes. Personality Hakurō is a wild and feisty dog, calling himself and his pack a bunch of troublemakers. He is a bit overly confident and reckless, but a very brave fighter. He is proud of his bear hunting skills, though he admits that in order to be a good fighter you have to stay in shape by fighting. Hakurō quickly befriends the Ōu dogs, calling them his comrades. For him, his minions are like brothers and he greatly values comradeship. Hakurō seems to laugh a lot and is well known of his laugh in the anime version. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin When Gin and Ben traveled around to gather dogs, they didn't have time to get to Hokkaido. Hakurō, hearing rumours about a dog pack gathering soldiers, goes off with a pack of dogs to join the fight. When he meets Gin and Ben, he at first mistakes them for not being members of Riki's pack, but Ben soon makes it clear they are the good guys. Hakurou tells Ben that since they never came to Hokkaido, Hakurou and his pack decided to come by themselves. Ben pays Hakurō his respect by lowering his head in front of his pack. Hakurō joins the pack and they set off for the final battle against Akakabuto. Hakurō is great help in battle against bears as he is very skilled in slaying them. He takes Smith's place after he got wounded. Hakurō survives the final battle against Akakabuto and return to Hokkaidō. His leg is cut off by the ten fighters of the Underworld who try to get information out of him. He is fetched by Chuutora and John to help in conflict against Reima's wolves. He comes gladly, believing Reima is the leader of the wolves who cut his leg, wanting revenge. Moss leads the army into Reima's palace. Hakurō helps Kurotora and defeats Raiga with his and the Mutsu Generals' help. He is confused as he doesn't find the wolf who cut off his leg. Reima explains him that the wolf behind that is an evil wolf lord Gaia. Hakurō goes back to Hokkaidō where he fights Gaia's soldiers along with his comrades. The evil wolf lord is defeated and Hokkaidō is peaceful again. Ginga Densetsu Weed Hakurō is not mentioned through the Hougen plot nor the Shōgun plot since he lives further in Hokkaidō island. Hakurō meets Jerome who has come from Ou to inform him of the current positions of Gin and his son Weed. Hakurō tells him to watch out as intruders have come ashore and he doesn't know who or what they are. Upon meeting Jerome again, who was attacked by the Russian dogs, Hakurō orders him to be taken away for rest. Jerome makes Hakurō promise to tell Gin about this to get back up and secure his homeland, to which Hakurō first agrees. After Jerome is gone, he reveals he only said that to calm him down and make him feel at ease, as he will not let anyone take his homeland away from him so easily. As Victor and his pack of Russian dogs invade Hokkaido, Hakurō does his best to fight Victor off. He meets them on the train tracks and gives them a warning to leave the island alive as he will not give up his homeland so easily. However, Victor is impatient and attacks Hakurō, leaving him badly injured. His pack fights the Russian dogs in an attempt to drive them away and succeed when Maxim orders everyone to retreat. Hakurō's sons count how many have been lost only to find that they have suffered twenty two casualties and forty more were too wounded to fight, but the enemy suffered no loss at all. Hakurō gives leadership to his eldest son as he is in no condition to fight and orders that all of the dead dogs be taken back to main base so families can say their goodbyes. Back at the base, Hakurō orders his son Suzaku to take his wife and children to Ou for protection. At first he refuses but Hakurō insists and tells him it's an order. Suzaku reluctantly obliges, believing his wife can take the children while he stays to fight. It ends in a duel between Victor and Hakurō. Hakurou sees all of his pack being slaughtered by the Russian army and takes measures into his own hands. As Victor lunges for Jerome, Hakurō gets in the way and Victor grabs his throat instead. Jerome questions why Hakurō would save him, to which the husky responds he is doing it because Jerome is a guest from Ou, and this will be the last he can do for them. Hakurō leaps into the air and spins around to free himself from Victor, only to have a chunk of his neck torn out in the process. Hakurō tells Jerome that this is not the place for him to die as he has an important mission for the Ou army, and he must see it through. He then curses to Russian dogs and tells them he will wait for them in the afterlife before collapsing. Hakurō sees an image of Gin in the sky and apologizes for failing to protect the pack. Hakurō pleads for forgiveness before passing away. Shortly after his death, the Russian dogs attack Jerome until a huge gust of wind blows them all over. Hakurō's soul saves Jerome before departing to afterlife. When Moss dies and crosses the Sanzu River, a Siberian husky is present to welcome him. it is believed that this husky is Hakurō. Quotes "We are a bunch of troublemakers from the Hokkaidō island...!" - Hakurō introducing his pack. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 11 "My name is Hakurō. Call me by my name, too, mate!" - Hakurō tells his name to Ben. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 11 "Even a sword will get rusty if you forget it into its scabbard!" - Hakurō explaining that fighter needs to fight at the times to stay in fighting shape. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 11 "You're a brown bear... I assume you know my name!" - Hakurō to bear, before attacking. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 13 "I may not be the strongest male, but I am Lord of these lands! I won't die as easily as you think!" - Hakurō to Aram as he attacks him. Ginga Densestsu Weed Gin, volume 39 "I will wait for you in the afterlife, you can't hide in this world nor the next one!" - Hakurō cursing at the Russian dogs. Ginga Densestsu Weed Gin, volume 39 "Gin...I'm sorry. I couldn't protect my people. I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Gin." - Hakurō's final words. Ginga Densestsu Weed Gin, volume 39 See more pictures in Hakurō (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Hakuro's Pack Category:Dogs Category:Scar Category:Husky Category:Males Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Russian Breeds Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (killed by Russian Army dogs) Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers Category:Disfigurement